Pink and Green(A stevidot-steven x peridot fanfiction)
by Era2Dan
Summary: Connie has moved away, and the earth is peaceful with no serious events or fights occurring at the time period. Peridot and Steven are starting to develop strange feelings for each other. Rated T for romance and swears WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE STEVIDOT DON'T READ and especially don't bitch and moan in reviews that this is pedophila(READ CHAPTER 7 FOR INFORMATION ON WHY IT'S NOT)
1. Exposition

**STEVEN'S P.O.V.**

I woke up from my mid-day nap. Yep, you heard me correctly. Mid-day nap. I have nothing to do now. I mean, Jasper has been corrupted and bubbled due to failed fusion attempts to try and be stronger. I'm glad that she's no longer a problem to me and the rest of the gems. I do feel sorry for her, though. I tried to help her, I really did. The cluster has been bubbled and Homeworld's cruel fusion experiment has come to an were no missions that we needed to go on that often, and when there were missions the gems explained that I was too inexperienced to go. To make matters worse, Connie has moved away. Now I won't see her for another year. This is so upsetting. Now I have no one to hang out with or talk closely too. I didn't get to confess my feelings for her. I wonder if she's thinking about me as much. I laid in my bed, sadder than ever. I saw Amethyst walk in through the portal and into my kitchen room. She saw me and asked me, "Hey Ste-man! What's wrong." "Well, Connie moved away and I really miss her. I don't have anyone close to hang out with or do stuff with." I explained to her.  
"Well, let's see here. You have Peri and Lapis, you could hang out with them or something." How did I not think of that? The two at the barn! I really want to see themfor some reason. I figured why not visit them and catch up with them. I walked out of the temple and looked at the birds, the calm ocean, the wind and the sight of buildings and people. I let out a sigh. Earth is so peaceful. I'm glad that it's peaceful though. It really is less stressful now that I don't have to deal with Jasper and other serious fights, now that I think about it. I mean, I was so nervous waking up every morning knowing that the cluster could possibly emerge, and the earth and its wonderful features would come to an end. As I walk towards the barn, I feel slightly nervous on the way to the barn. I start thinking about Peridot. She's so cute and funny because of the way that she learns about earth and how its inhabitants function. Wait, did I just call her cute? Agh, whatever.


	2. An Evening with Peridot

As Steven went off his Dad's van, he waved. "Thanks!" As Peridot saw Steven she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, but also felt excited.

"Hi Steven!" Peridot exclaimed. "Hey Peridot. How's Lapis doing?"  
"Excellent! We're friends now, so no more arguments," Peridot replied. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking we go to the Big Donut and eat something. Ever tried eating? Amethyst likes it. You might too," Steven replied. "I guess so," Peridot said, "since I have nothing else better to do."

 _-Time Skip to the Big Donut-_

The bell door rang as Steven opened it. "Hi Sadie!" Steven exclaimed. "Two chocolate donuts, please." Steven said. They got their donuts and sat on the bench near the temple. Peridot was hesitant to eat at first, but after a small taste she devoured it. "Do you want to stay with me at the temple?" Steven asked. "Sure, I guess so," Peridot said as she blushed slightly.

 **STEVEN P.O.V.**

"Steven, how do you do of 'the sleep'"? Peridot asked me. I told her, "Well, you just get comfortable, think of nothing then lie down. You can sleep next to me if you want." I blushed while saying the last part. Was I starting to like Peridot? I'm not sure.. "Uhm, okay, she said nervously while she had a dark-green tint on her cheeks.

 **PERIDOT P.O.V.**

For some reason I felt very warm and slightly fuzzy whenever I was around Steven. My cheeks started to heat up, and my heart beats fast. I don't understand. Maybe I'm getting used to the earth's atmosphere? Probably not. I've been on here for about 1 earth revolution already.

 **STEVEN P.O.V.**

After Peridot and I climbed up on the bed, we both fell asleep.

I woke up. I checked my alarm clock, it was 11:52. Peridot looked so cute when she was sleeping. I blushed at the thought of it. I heard small noises from her sleep that made me want to squeal. It was adorable. I couldn't help myself. I put my arms around her waist and I put my head between her shoulder and her neck, snuggling with her.


	3. Good Morning, Peri

**PERIDOT P.O.V.**

I woke up from this mini-coma/trance that is sleep. I tried to jump off the bed and go to the barn, but I realized that I couldn't. I looked around to see Steven embracing me tightly! I blushed super hard, learning that when I have certain interactions with Steven, I have strange feelings.

I wiggled slowly out of his arms and ran back to the barn preventing awkward silence after Steven would wake up.

As I silently crept out of the temple, I thought about what he had just did. Why did it feel good? Why did he do it? I looked around Beach City. The sight of humans, buildings and life made me emotional. The first time I met Steven, I had limb enhancers, advanced technology, and I was trying to crush him. Now, I'm a part of the crystal gems, and I have a huge strange feeling for him. I looked it up on my tablet, and I realize that it is deemed as "crush." and a different kind of crush than what I tried when I first met him. After contemplating about my experiences on earth while walking, I realize that I'm at the barn again. I decided to watch some Camp Pining Hearts. I saw that a player from the Pink team and a player from the Green team were kissing each other deeply. I blushed thinking about Steven and me.

After a few hours, I saw Steven. My heart skipped a beat. "S-steven- what are you doing here?" I asked him. "Oh, I just wanted us to hang out a bit." It seemed that we were both ignoring talking about what happened last night. "Cool, so what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie together. I brought one that my dad used to watch," he replied. He pulled out a tape with the cover "Nightmare Hospital(2 points if you get this reference)."

 **STEVEN POV**

Peridot told me, "I'm not that into scary movies, but we can try." Steven inserted the tape into the player and the intro came on. Half an hour passed and a scene with dramatic irony appeared. "No! Don't go around that corner, you clods! That's where the monster is!" Peridot yelled at the TV. Steven chuckled a bit and said, "Peridot, they can't hear you." "I know, it's just so suspenseful and dramatic." A few minutes of silence passed on the screen. A Jumpscare popped up! Peridot let out a loud "EEP!" that I thought was adorable. Out of instinct she hugged me and put hid her face into my chest. Too cute! After the credits rolled I saw that Peridot was about to cry. "Sorry, Peridot, for showing you that."

 **THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT POV**

To try and make Peridot feel better, Steven hugged Peridot tightly. They were both blushing madly. They were both enjoying it and didn't want it to end. For the first time, Peridot hugged Steven back. Steven hugged her even tighter and put his face into her neck. "You're so warm, Peri," he whispered into her ear. Steven's conscious kept telling him "Just kiss her! You know you want to!" Steven kept thinking, "What if she won't like it?" After arguing with his conscious, he finally gave in and kissed Peridot on the cheek, feeling the warmth coming from them. After what seemed like a few minutes. Steven pulled away from her and told her, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" "O-okay. Cool." Peridot replied nervously.

 **PERIDOT P.O.V.**

As I saw Steven walk away to the temple, I thought, Oh my stars! What was that! I feel like to want to retreat into my gem! Why was that so enjoyable? Why do I feel like this when I'm around Steven?

A/N - Hey guys! Era2Dan here. Just a little note: This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote. After reading other steven x connie and other ship-based fanfics, I decided I would make my own since I'm a hardcore stevidot shipper. I noticed that within two hours of me creating this, I got two positive reviews. I want to say thank you for that. Also, if you noticed, I edited it a little bit to make it more descriptive than just a simple 1-line that says "-time skip-. This was definitely one of the longer chapters that I've done. I will definitely make more in the future, possibly today, but if not tomorrow, since I do have thanksgiving break. I'll see you guys in the next chapter, peace!


	4. A Trip to Funland

**PERIDOT POV**

I decided that after that night, I liked being in the presence of Steven. I walked up to go to his house. After I was nearly halfway there, I was very tired and panting. Suddenly, I saw a van coming towards me. Garnet was driving it. She picked me up and drove me to Steven's house. "Thanks, Garnet!" I said. She nodded. I went to Steven. He was sitting on the couch playing on his phone. "Hey Peridot!" he said before running up to be and giving me a big hug. "What brings you here today?" "Well i-uh-uhm. Hm. I don't really know. Do you know what we can do?" I asked. "Well, Funland just opened. We can go to that." Steven replied. "What is this 'fun-land'"? I asked him.

"You've never heard of Funland?! It's amazing! C'mon, lets go!" he exclaimed. He exited the temple and we walked there. He reached for my hand and held it tightly while we walked together. I could feel myself blushing and I'm pretty sure he was too. After we got to Funland, purchased two tickets, we sat on the bench. "So, what do we do?" I asked him. "Well, we could go on that roller coaster!" I looked up, and I saw it. My eyes widened and I gulped in fear.

 **STEVEN P.O.V.**

I saw that Peridot looked slightly afraid. "Uhm, how about we do something else?" she asked. "Please, Peri! It just opened and it looks really fun!" I decided to suddenly ask her, "Hey Peridot, are you ticklish?" "What is tickli-ahahahahaHAHAHAAHAHAstop please!HAAHHAHA-" I heard her laughing. It was adorable. It was like music to my ears. I love her so much. "Promise me that we'll go on this roller coaster, just this once, please!" "No I wo-hahaahaHAHAHAHHAHAokokokok please stop!" After she calmed down, I saw her blushing, and I'm pretty sure that I was too. "You can hold onto me if you're scared. Don't worry, I've been on worse and I'm still here."

 **PERIDOT P.O.V.**

I was hesitant at first to ride with him, but I'll do anything for him. Plus, I didn't want to get tickled again. I nervously got on the roller coaster, sitting next to Steven. The employer strapped us in, and then we took off. The view was actually amazing, but I was still anxious due to my fear of heights. I held onto Steven, and he held me back. I felt the wind hit my face as the seats we were in moved in a swift motion. A huge drop was coming. I held onto Steven extra tightly, making me blush, and we both fell down. I felt like I was going to die. This was so nerve-wrecking. As soon as I was about to pass out due to fear, I felt the roller coaster come to a stop. I didn't die! I actually enjoyed it a little bit.  
"Wow, that wasn't that bad." I told him. "That's good to hear."


	5. Together

**STEVEN P.O.V.**

I've always wondered what Peridot looked like without her visors. She wears them all the time, and never takes them off. I asked her, "Peridot, why do you always wear your visors?" She replied, "Oh. On Homeworld we were required to wear these all the time. It's really for decoration."

"Well, can you take them off so I can see what you look like?" She blushed and seemed embarrassed. "Sorry, you don't ha-" "No, it's fine." She took them off. I was stunned. She looked so beautiful! Her hair flowed down to her weist on all sides and her bangs covered her gem.*** "Wow, peri. You look... amazing." Her cheeks turned dark green. She rubbed her arm and stared at the ground saying, "Thanks. I guess.." I guess she thought she didn't look right since she's been wearing them for some time now.

As we walked back to the temple, I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Out of instinct, I grabbed her hand. We held hands and walked home together. That night, the stars and the moon seemed more enjoyable to look at. All the stress from fighting, saving the earth from the cluster, etc. has finally been lifted off my shoulders.

 **THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT P.O.V.**

Peridot and Steven arrived at the temple. They sat down and watched the sunset together holding hands while blushing madly. Steven and his conscious were arguing again. "Come on, you know you want to kiss her again! Look at her without her visors!" Steven thought, 'Why not, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.'

Steven leaned towards Peridot, not very willingly.. Peridot got the message and slowly leaned towards him as well. Their lips met, fireworks going off in each of their heads. Steven grabbed Peridot's waist and Peridot put her arms around Steven's neck, deepening the kiss further. After a few minutes, they separated. Peridot was kind of sad, but also satisfied.

Steven said, "Tonight was fun. I'll see you later, hopefully." "Yeah.. later" Peridot said, then she walked back to the barn. With this, they each knew they were more than just friends.

***An image of what she looks like

Next Chapter: The return of Connie


	6. Connie's Return

**It had been about a year since Steven and Peridot were together dating, and if you remember in the first chapter, Connie would be away for a year.**

 _ **Connie's P.O.V.**_

Finally! My Dad is finished with his very long business trip. I can finally go back to beach city to see my friends, the gems, and most importantly, Steven! It's been a long and boring year without him. Maybe I'll confess my feelings for him while I'm still here.

-Time Skip-

I wake up, realizing I'm in my father's car on the way home to my apartment in Beach City. I feel excited, but also tired considering that it's around midnight. As we drive, I notice the beautiful sight of space and small areas rather than large buildings everywhere. The night time sky was more visible along the beach coast. It was beautiful. As soon as we got home, I went straight to bed considering that it was around midnight.  
-Time Skip-  
I woke up, feeling more refreshed than usual and more happy than usual. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was 9 am. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed like usual. I told my mom, "I'm going over to Steven's house." She nodded okay and said "come back before 2:00(p.m.)"

 **PERIDOT'S P.O.V.**

Steven and I were sitting down in the sand, watching the ocean, birds, and the beautiful scene of the sky(the sun was covered by clouds.) As I look over to him, I realize how he has grown over the years. His voice has become deeper, and his normal outift has changed from a red shirt and jeans to always wearing a black sweatshirt at all times. I think it made him look better. I've barely put my visors on, ever since I learned that Steven likes it when I don't wear them. We stare at each other, and he leans in. I lean in as well, and our lips meet. He kisses me and I return the kiss. To deepen the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and he grabs my hips. After a minute or so, he tackles me on the ground then bites my bottom lip then starts licking it slightly. I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do. He groaned slightly before pinching my neck, "Ow Ste-" that gave him the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. He left no part unexplored. After half a minute or so, I decided to try the same with him. In the middle of our fight for dominance I heard a small gasp at the other side of the beach.


	7. AN(Not a chapter)

Hey! Era2Dan here. I just want to say thanks for all the positive support and for those few people encouraging me to keep writing this story. I never thought that my first writing would be somewhat respected! Also, In case you haven't noticed, I've replaced some of the -Time Skip- lines with some informative and descriptive scenery, so definitely go and check out those in the previous chapters.

People say that Stevidot is Pedophilia. Here's why that's bullshit

1\. Peridot isn't capable of doing pedophilia actions, as she does not know human reproduction  
2\. Peridot is ageless. She doesn't grow.  
3\. People ship much weirder crap like Billdip, and not many people are weirded out by that as much as they are weirded out by Stevidot. Really people?  
4\. Greg and Rose happened, so why would it be weird if Steven were to do a similar thing in the future? Not saying that Steven will choose Peridot. In fact, there is a huge chance that he will not, as Stevonnie/Connverse is actually cannon(damn you Rebecca Sugar). Even on the Steven Universe wiki, Steven and Connie are labeled as Romantic Interests towards each other. Sorry to break your hopes and dreams, fellow Stevidot shippers, but once I saw this mine were broken too. But hey, I can still have my fantasies.

Also, the next Chapter will be called: Heartbroken(You can guess what this is going to be about). Anyway, I'll see you guys then. Peace! 3


	8. Heartbroken

**Connie P.O.V.**

As I'm walking over to the temple, very excited to see Steven and hang out with him once more to possibly see how he's changed. I look over at the ocean towards the su- OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL! Nonoonono this has to be a dream! I see Steven and Peridot making out profusely. I couldn't help myself and I let out a huge gasp. I'm pretty sure they heard me. Tears were coming from my eyes as I saw them stare at me. Peridot backed away from Steven and looked away, and Steven stared at me, his eyes wider than a basketball. I dropped my backpack and ran straight home, locking the door behind me. I quickly ran upstairs to my room and soaked my face in my pillow, remembering how he had a black sweatshirt and his height changed. Why did that green alien freak have to steal my Steven?!

 **STEVEN P.O.V.**

One moment I'm kissing Peridot enjoying the moment, and the next second I see Connie. I didn't know how to react, so I just stood there awkwardly, my face turning redder than a tomato. "Steven, what was that?" Peridot asked me. "Oh, it's an old friend of mine that moved away about a year ago." I told her, "I think that she wasn't expecting us to be like this." Peridot had a worried look on her face. "I'm really sorry for getting in the way of your guys' friendship," she told me. "Nonono this isn't your fault! Believe me, I'd rather have you than her." I saw her blush. "I know she'll get over it. Well, I hope. And then we'll be friends again. I just don't wanna talk to her today." She told me, "Okay then. I hope you guys settle ok. I'll see you later then. Bye, love you," she said before kissing me. "I love you too." We both walked away, and I started to head towards the temple.

 **PERIDOT P.O.V.**

I figured it was late, being around 10 pm. I've watched enough TubeTube videos on my tablet and have read enough Camp Pining Hearts fan-fictions. I have adapted to this new sleeping schedule, kind of like Amethyst. I was about to close my eyes, but I saw a short brown girl in the distance. I notice it's this "Connie" girl that watched me and Steven make out. I thought she wanted to have "girl-to-girl" talk, you know, about Steven and all. When she appears closer I realize that she has her hands behind her back. "Oh hey, Connie!" I say in a friendly matter, "What are you doing here?" She appears about a foot away before revealing Rose's sword in her hands. "Uhm what are you do-" POOF!


	9. The Jealous Clod(part 1 of 2)

**CONNIE POV**

I sneaked out of my apartment very quietly, and I brought Rose's sword with me. It's good that Steven gave it to me. I brought it with my on my trip so I could always remember him. He definitely wouldn't approve of what I'm using the sword for, but I'm not letting that green alien freak bitch steal my future boyfriend. I walked up to the barn, and I saw Peridot standing there. I walked up to her slowly, keeping Rose's sword behind my back as I approached her. I could hear her trying to talk to me, but I completely ignored her. As soon as I approached her, I grabbed the sword and struck it in her chest. After a second, she disappeared within a cloud of smoke. Her green triangular gem hit the cold and wet sand. I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket. I sneaked back into my apartment again, placing Peridot's gem next to me on the desk before turning off the lights and going to bed.

 **STEVEN P.O.V.**

I woke up as usual, checking my alarm clock to see that it was 7:00 am, my normal time of waking up. It was a normal day, and all was good in Beach City. The sun shined on my face through my large window. I woke up feeling as if it was a good day and nothing could go wrong. I figured why not make this day better by visiting Peridot? (Dramatic Irony Ensues). I went to find Lion so I could use him to ride to the barn so I could visit my adorable Dorito girlfriend. I noticed he was asleep in a curled up position. Adorable as always. I tapped him on his stomach and head, "Wake up! I need to visit the barn!" he let out a small grumble before closing his eyes again and laying back down. "Do you want a Lion Licker? I promise I would bother you the rest of this week I just really want to see Peridot soon." I think it was Lion Lickers that motivated him to get up and allow me to ride him. He loves those things now, and I use them as a treat to get him to do tasks that he is hesitant on doing. We stopped by the Big Donut to do what I promised, and buy him more Lion Lickers. I got off of Lion and walked into the Big Donut as I heard the door bell ring. "Hi Steven! Good morning!" I heard Sadie tell me. "Hey Sadie, good to see you again. Where's Lars at?" I asked her. "Oh, he's being a lazy-ass as usual. I don't know how he comes up with his excuses. Anyway, what would you like?" she replied. "I'll have three Lion Lickers." I told her as I brought out the frozen treats from the freezer. "That'll be $3.50." I pay her the money then I give Lion the treat before telling him, "Off to the Barn!" As I rode Lion towards the Barn, we passed Connie's Apartment. That made me remember of the incident that happened a few days ago. I still haven't talked to her ever since that awkward moment. I wonder how she's been doing. Probably awful considering that this is what she gets when she returns from a long stay in an alien area. Now I know for sure that she had a crush on me. However, I've moved on past her and I wonder if she'll do the same. I get lost in my thoughts when Lion lets out a roar to let me know that we're at the Barn. I hop off of Lion and head towards the Barn to get greeted by Lapis. "Hey Steven! It's good to see you again! How have you been?" I told her, "I've been pretty good. I'm still so glad that all this gem and war drama is finally over and we can relax on this earth." "Yep, I can justchill and enjoy my existence rather than being forced to do work or being forced to fight. This planet is not that bad after all, and neither is Peri," she explains to me. "Anyway, where's Peridot? Have you seen her around?" I ask her. "No, actually. I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen her all morning. I hope that she's okay." Right after we stop talking, I notice foot prints in the sand near the barn. No, they weren't my shoes because I recognize what my mark looks like. No, they weren't Lapis' footprints because she is always bear-footed. I remember flashbacks from when Connie and I walked among the beach to either play or practice fighting. I really want to know if Peridot is okay, and I'll do anything to keep her safe. I decide that I want to go to Connie's house. "Hm. Lapis, they look like Connie's footprints. Maybe she has something to do with this? I don't know, but I'm going to go to Connie's house just to check," I tell her. "I'll come with you, I have nothing better to do plus I really want to make sure Peri's okay," she tells me. I tell Lion, "Off to Connie's apartment!" And we storm away.


	10. The Jealous Clod(part 2 of 2)

**STEVEN P.O.V.**

Lapis and I were riding towards Connie's apartment. I suddenly feel very nervous. I wonder how she'll feel when she sees me? The first time we met after her long trip was when Peridot and I were.. you know. Anyway, why would she have something to do with Peridot? A sudden dark thought comes to my mind. What if she poofed or shattered her? She might have considering that I gave her Rose's sword. I honestly don't know how or why. I've known Connie for years and I know she doesn't have the heart to do such a thing. However, she's the only thing we can find that ties to Peridot's disappearance. As soon as we arrive, Lapis and I look at each other, nod, then jump off of Lion before giving him the last Lion Licker. He then storms off to home. I knock Connie's door very nervously. I heard footsteps running down a flight of stairs before the door knob turning. "Here goes nothing" I thought. When the door is somewhat opened, I see her blush momentarily and her eyes widen before opening the door all the way. "Steven! It's so good to see you again!" she says, pretending like that awkward moment never happened. "Good to see you too." She runs up to me and gives me a hug. The hug feels different. I'm much taller than she is now. She's also hugging me tighter than usual, and I can't seem to tell why. "That business trip was way too long. I missed hanging out with you and that place was totally boring," she tells me. "Well, I'm glad your back. Anyway, do you know where Peridot is? I can't find her anywhere. " I said to her nervously. She gets an annoyed yet nervous look on her face, and I saw sweat drip down her face. "N-no, of course not... I wouldn't know where that bitc- I mean Peridot is." I'm sensing some bullshit here. I suddenly decide to ask her, "Are your parents home?" I want to make sure that I'm not searching while they're not here for.. you know.. obvious reasons. "No, why do you ask?" she asks me in a romantic-seductive tone while playing with the curls in my hair. As soon as she stops I sparta-kick her door down and frantically search every square inch of her house while Lapis holds her hands tight keeping her from stopping me. "HEY! LET GO OF ME!" I hear her screams. "WHY STEVEN" "I DON'T HAVE THAT GREEN FREAK IN MY HOUSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORON" I've searched every area of the kitchen making sure I haven't made too much of a mess. I run upstairs very fast and search Connie's room to find Peridot's gemstone. I knew it. I quickly grabbed it and put it in my pocket. "C'MON LAPIS! I FOUND PERIDOT'S GEMSTONE." I yelled to Lapis. I ran down the stairs very fast while Peridot was in my hands. I went outside where Lapis was restraining Connie. "EXPLAIN THIS. EXPLAIN WHY YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. WHY WOULD YOU POOF PERIDOT?!" I yelled to her as if I was a cop. The only things I got in return was silence and blushing while she still kept struggling to get out of Lapis' strong arms. "Come on, Lapis. Let's go." I notice Rose's sword by the apartment entrance. I decide to bring it with me just to be safe. Lapis nods at me before throwing Connie back into her apartment than slamming the door shut. "See you later, Lapi. Thanks for helping me with that," I tell her. She nods and tells me "Let me know when Peridot reforms." We then walk separate ways.


	11. Safe in My Arms(Finale)

**STEVEN P.O.V.**

It's been a week and Peridot still hasn't reformed. I sleep next to the Gemstone every night. Please come back, my beautiful gem. I really want to see you again. I sighed. Life has been harder without her. I fell for her quick, didn't I? Connie leaves, I move on very fast and I just start to get interested in Peridot. I wonder how Connie's doing. Sheesh, Lapis and I created such a scene. It's for the good or better, though. I still can't believe that she would do such a thing. Jealousy must've hit her hard. We can only blame her hormones. I'm one of the few guys close to her age in this town, and she witnessed me get taken. I still just can't forgive her for trying to injure another soul. I wonder how she's doing. If I were her I'd probably be crying myself to sleep every night. The flashbacks of her being held against her will then shoved back into her apartment kind of made me feel sorry then her. I really hope she gets over this soon. I'm not sure if I'll make up with her now after all she's done to me and all I've done to her. As soon as I'm contemplating about Connie, I see Peridot's gemstone rise and take form. Stars form in my eyes as I watch Peridot reforming. She came back looking more beautiful than ever in my eyes. I guess I haven't seen her in awhile. I notice her features, her hair is now long and curly, and she has her visors on still. Her chest is bigger than it was, and her body was overall more curved. She is still the same size. I notice something amazing. You know how there was a diamond on her uniform? Well, it now turned into a star! She is officially a crystal gem! She opens her eyes and sees me. "Steven!" she exclaims. She runs up to me and gives me a big hug. A hug has never felt so good. "Wow Peridot! You've been gone for way too long! You look so beautiful with your new form." I see her start to blush. She kisses me deeply while we're still hugging. I feel her breast rub against me and I blush deeply while I feel an erection coming. I quickly pull away. "So, tell me, what happened? Last thing I saw was a small girl coming up to me and stabbing me with a sword." she told me. I decided to tell her the entire story. "Yeah, that brown girl was Connie, the girl who witnessed us.. you know..." I saw her blushing. We both sat on the couch and I continued telling the story. "She stabbed you and then took your gem away to your house. Luckily, she left footprints behind so I could relate her to your disappearance. Lapis held Connie while I searched her house. I found your gemstone and took it home with me. I was sad for a week because you were gone." She told me, "Hahah, sorry for the wait. Jeez, what a clod." "Yeah, a clod. I took my sword from her to prevent it from happening just in case. She was pretty Jealous of you. I'm just so glad you're back." she nodded, "Yeah, me too. Anyway I'm going to head off to the barn." I felt sad I didn't want her to leave. I quickly thought of an excuse, "Wait! Connie might try to get you again." She told me, "No, she can't harm me without that huge weapon. Plus, she definitely learned her lesson." I decide to just tell her, "Look, please just stay with me. You just reformed." she sighed, "Okay, fine." I pulled out a CPH CD. "Come on, we'll watch it together." I saw her smile before hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. I laid down on the bed and patted the seat next to me, signaling her to lie down with me. She came over and I put the covers on both of us.  
-Time Skip After the Show-  
I yawned. "Peri, let's go to bed," I told her. "Okay. I'm pretty tired as well," she responded. We both got comfortable and lied down next to each other. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She accepted and snuggled with me. 'All is good' I thought while I stared at the beautiful young gem next to me. We both fell asleep fast.

A/N - HEY GUYS! Era2Dan here. Writing this was so fun. Once again, I want to thank everyone that told me to keep writing this story. I really appreciated the motivation. Yes, I'm sorry, the story is ending. I'm going to leave it off here, as I think that it is an appropriate and happy ending. To be honest, I'm proud I was able to write this in only four days. I'm finally satisfied now because I wrote this. Will I write more/other stories? Possibly, but I'm not sure. As you know, being a teenager, I have little free time due to school. These 4 days were my Thanksgiving Break. Anyway guys, have a nice day/night and I hope you enjoyed reading this selection. PEACE! :D


End file.
